Wireless mobile communication networks continue to be deployed and improved upon given the increased traffic demands on the networks, the expanded coverage areas for service and the new systems being deployed. Cellular type communication systems derive their name in that a plurality of antenna systems, each serving a sector or area commonly referred to as a cell, are implemented to effect coverage for a larger service area. The collective cells make up the total service area for a particular wireless communication network.
Serving each cell is an antenna array and associated switches connecting the cell into the overall communication network. Typically, the antenna array is divided into sectors, where each antenna serves a respective sector. For instance, three antennas of an antenna system may serve three sectors, each having a range of coverage of about 120°. These antennas are typically vertically polarized and have some degree of downtilt such that the radiation pattern of the antenna is directed slightly downwardly towards the mobile handsets used by the customers. This desired downtilt is often a function of terrain and other geographical features. However, the optimum value of downtilt is not always predictable prior to actual installation and testing. Thus, there is always the need for custom setting of each antenna downtilt upon installation of the actual antenna. Typically, high capacity cellular type systems can require re-optimization during a 24 hour period. In addition, customers want antennas with the highest gain for a given size and with very little intermodulation (IM). Thus, the customer can dictate which antenna is best for a given network implementation.